sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Pink (Pokemonboy3000)
Previously Nothing really of note if you have been keeping up. Appearances Steven Amethyst Peridot Ammolite (Goldebsunsheba) Cuprite Lapis Story The episode begins with Steven sitting in the barn with Peridot using her metal powers to examine the beacon Blue Calcite placed in the previous episode. Amethyst is sitting nearby, Lapis, Cuprite, and Ammolite are watching the Lunar Mariner on their TV. “So do you know what is is?” Steven looked at Peridot hopefully. “Psh.. Do I know what it is? Is a Saussurite a class four piloting gem?” Peridot asked sarcastically, but noticed the blank look on Steven’s face. “Yes I know what it is, these beacons are used to scout for kindergartens and can tell you what types of gems will be produced before injectors are set up.” Peridot looks closer and laughs. “Wow Earth is so fascinating according to these data this kindergarten would have been 99% Sapphires and only 1% Rubies. Everything about this place is backwards.” “Well then it's good we retrieved it!” Steven felt relieved. “Well not exactly… They just won’t have data on this specific kindergarten...Hmm if they are collecting data that means...Hey Steven during the rebellion what did the crystal gems do with the era 1 core displacer?” “Core displacer?” “I mean clearly you stopped it from activating but it could still be on this planet camouflaged if you didn’t destroy it, Lodestone could easily reactivate it...that’s probably their plan. At least that's what an intelligent kindergartener like myself would.” She pointed to herself. Amethyst rolled her eyes. “So let’s say we didn’t destroy the machine...How would we find it?” Amethyst inquired. “Well we would have to have access to the main console used to plan the colony by Pink Diamond.” Steven shuttered. “Pink Diamond…” Ammolite looked off in the distance distracted from the show. “Either way Garnet destroyed the console so there is no way to know.” Peridot let the beacon fall to the floor. “There has to be a way to find it! What about the control room in the kindergarten?” Steven was frantic if there was still a way for the Homeworld gems to hollow out the earth and end all life he had to stop it. “No the Prime kindergarten had all its data wiped in favor of keeping track of the cluster...but perhaps I never went to the control room of the Beta kindergarten. There’s a possibility Pink Diamond would have left the coordinates in facet 9. “Well then we should head there and find out!” Steven hopped up. “Peridot you know where to go?” “I could find it easily I am a certified kindergartener after all” Peridot stood up aswell “Coming Amethyst?” “Sure why not.” Amethyst got up and walked next to Steven and Peridot. “Lapis!? You wanna come!?” Peridot yelled. “No..I’m good.” Lapis responded. “This is a really good episode!” Cuprite added. “Mind if I tag along?” Ammolite got up and joined the others as they walked towards the warp pad located near the barn. “Sure the more the merrier!” Steven called out before they warped away. --- They arrived in the beta kindergarten which looked in about the same shape as they left it. Broken injectors everywhere due to previous encounters with Jasper and the roadrunner gem. “Eww this place is just as messy as ever. You would think Pink Diamond would have gems capable of running a successful kindergarten.” Peridot ran off down the center of the place. “I’ll find the control room in no time, such a simplistic design should be no problem for me.” Steven looked around and saw Amethyst and Ammolite examining the holes. “It’s kind of weird...apparently I was made for her, yet I have no idea what she was like. Heck I didn’t even know she was shattered until that ruby told me.” Amethyst brushed her hand around the shape of the misshapen gem that popped out of the hole. "Jasper cared so much for her...and look where it got her. “ Ammolite put her hand on Amethyst’s back. She knew how she felt, she had mixed feelings about Pink Diamond, she was the one who took her in after all. “She wasn’t all bad…” she was cut off by the sound of a sliding sound and turned to see Peridot standing triumphantly over an underground entrance. “See? Easy!” she posed pointing at the entrance allowing for the others to proceeded. “Way to go Peridot!” Steven looked down he didn’t see a sliding elevator so only one way down. He hopped down and slide down the side of the tunnel until he reached a control room identical to the one in the prime kindergarten. “Coast is clear!” Amethyst spun dashed down and uncurled next to steven. “Wow it looks good as new down here.” Ammolite slid down next “So this is the control room of the beta kindergarten?” she began to look down. Peridot face planted on the ground as she slid down causing the others to laugh. “Hardy har har, funny stuff.” she got up and walked to the main console. “Now lets see what we can find.” tons of images of the colony began flash by as Peridot searched for what they need. “So this is what she wanted…” Steven looked at the plans, he couldn't tell if he was quaking in fear, anticipation, or if it was the ground around them. “Here we go! The location of Core Displacer is right here!” Peridot pointed to a map and Steven and the others examined it. “It’s in the ocean?” Steven examined the map. “Hey that is too far off the course of Beach city probably just an hour away in the gem sloop.” Ammolite pointed out.. Now she felt the shaking as well. “What is that seismic activity...JASPER!!” Peridot turned around to see the corrupted gem glaring the crystal gems. -- Jasper let out a roar before charging straight for the gems. Steven and ammolite leapt out of the way to the left and Amethyst and Peridot barely avoided to the right. “What is she doing here!?!” Peridot squawked “I dunno the charoites stole her from the temple! I guess they dropped her in the beta kindergarten.” Steven summoned his shield and protected himself and Ammolite from Jasper who tried to tackle them. Amethyst summoned her spiked whips “I got this!” she swung both of them but they were sliced clean in half before reaching Jasper. “Well If it issssn’t Sssssteven and the cryssstal gemssss.” Serpentinite emerged from the shadows. She had used her whip sword drawn and pointed directly at Steven gems. “Serpentinite!? I haven’t seen you since the Ferrous Fane...How ya been?” Steven pointed his shield at her, she was the bigger threat. “After you ssssent me flying I wasss found by Blue Calsssite who took me in….” She raised her sword and swung it down in the whip mode which steven blocked with his bubble, after making contact the whip wrapped itself around the bubble. “She alssso told me what Rosssse Quartz did to my Diamond!” The whipped constricted the bubble until it popped exposing steven to her. “Leave him alone!!” Amethyst spun dashed into serpentinite disarming her of her sword and knocking her back. However, serpentinite quickly recovered and grabbed the spinning Amethyst tossing her into the wall behind her. Jasper stomped sending peridot flying to Amethyst she roared again. “It’s time to go guys!!” Steven yelled. Jasper rolled into a ball and aimed directly at Peridot and Amethyst. “Got it!” Ammolite turned and saw Jasper about to crash into her friends. “What should I do what should I do...Oh Yeah!” Time seemed to slow for her as she took off running she zoomed passed Jasper grabbing Peridot and Amethyst and zooming up the exit hole leaving Jasper to crash into the wall. Steven jumped up to the top and floated down next to the others. “That was too close…” he was breathing heavily “Just once can we go on a mission without encountering Homeworld gems trying to kill us? I would appreciate that.”''' ' As Steven spoke Jasper leapt out of the control room with Serpentinite riding her. Serpentinite petted her head before jumping down to face the crystal gems. ' ''' “You Know I’m not Rose! Serpentinite you know I didn’t shatter her!” Steven pleaded. “That doesn’t matter! You posssssessssss her gem! She will not escape for what she did to my…”she felt jasper move behind her “Our Diamond! You bare the responsibility and your shards shall be the beginning of our retribution!" She changed her weapon into is sword form and leapt at Steven ready to strike. “I’m sorry! But I won’t be shattered today!” Amethyst and him grabbed hands causing a huge explosion that stunned the two gems. Smoky Quartz emerged from the dust. Jasper roared as Smoky quartz appeared she turned into a ball and surrounded herself with a Yellow aura as she spun dashed at the fusion. Serpentinite jumped over her as she moved. “Sorry Jasper but beating you again will be a breeze!” she summoned three yoyos and spun them rapidly whipping up a whirlwind that slowed jasper down and formed a cyclone that sucked her up. Serpentinite used her whip to dig into the side of the canyon to prevent herself from being sucked into the tornado. “Thisss won’t stop me Sttteeev..” A multicolored javelin was thrown and broke the whip causing Serpentinite to be sucked into the tornado. “Oops? Did I do that?” Ammolite shrugged and Peridot broke out laughing. “Hey Smoky!” Peridot pointed to the hole they jumped out. Smoky Quartz smiled she stopped spinning her yoyos which caused Serpentine and Jasper to fall back into the Beta kindergarten control room. Peridot ran and pressed a spot on the floor, causing the entrance to seal. “I made it so the control room can only be opened from the outside! Those two won’t be going anywhere fast!” She laughed again. Smoky Quartz defused and Steven let out a relieved sigh. “Well glad thats over we got what we came for right? We should tell Garnet and make a plan!” He ran off towards the warp pad. And jumped on. “I think for once were a step ahead of them!” Amethyst looked back at the trapped gems "They loved her so much...." Ammolite patted Amethyst on the back and walked with her to the warp pad. "Pink Diamond gave Serpentinite a home when no other diamond wanted her..." she looked at Peridot who had followed Steven. "Let's get back and get you something to eat. I hope I didn't miss to much...Cuprite can never keep her mouth shut and I always get spoiled." she laughed. Steven smiled as the other three joined him on the warp pad. They warped away as the star closed around them. Up Next Satisfaction Trivia * Peridot mentions a pilot gem type known as Saussurite in this episode. * This episode reveals what happened to Jasper after she was freed from the temple. * This is the first time a gem not owned by me is a major focus of the episode as Ammolite actually did stuff. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemonboy3000